This Will Be the Day
by PlasmaControl
Summary: Everything that they were told that day was complete lies and soon training become torturous to the point that it started turning others away from even trying. Dan Howell wants to make a difference to that though but is he getting himself into more than he can handle in this 'new' world? [PKMN Nuzlocke crossover]


**A/N: **This will probably be one of the very few author's notes that I'll be leaving since I'm going to try and explain everything in the story itself. Just want to say a few things before everything starts.

Firstly, the prologue is not the style I write in – for one, I write in third; not first – and I'm going to be as realistically as possible – even for Pokémon – so there will be at lot of angst, death et cetera since this is a Nuzlocke fic. Also, if you don't know what Nuzlocke is, it might be an idea to look it up. It will help if something doesn't seem 'naturally' Pokémon-like.

Next, updates will come when they can. They might come in days, weeks to even months. It all depends on what I'm doing at the time, how active my mind wants to be and the brain to keyboard connection. Just letting you know now.

Finally, I'm going to try and use most YouTubers as the main characters but OC and original Pokémon characters will have to be used to help with not making my brain explode when I try to organise where everyone goes.

That should be it, so enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**The Daily Times Newspaper  
CONTINUED ATTACKS ON TRAINERS  
23****rd**** of March, 20XX**

For the many years, regions have been suffering from brutal attacks and killings towards Pokémon trainers. May this be from wild Pokémon or their own; the issue still stands that something must be done about this international problem. Upon speaking with…

* * *

**The Daily Times Newspaper  
SAFETY COMING FIRST  
5****th**** of April, 20XX**

…With the most recent attacks, Mr Robert Wilson, head of Pokémon Institution, declares that he will be running for Prime Minister in the next election that will be held in five months' time and makes the promise that his company shall find a way to decrease 'these heartless killings'.

He then stated to press, "The current government have done little to nothing to help in solving these attacks that have been occurring for years now. New laws need to be enforced for new trainers as not to just provide them with more knowledge before they step out into the world but also to keep them safe when no one is around to see to this. As…"

* * *

**Pokémon Chatlink Forum  
****07/04/20XX**

**divingdeep23:** Hey, did any1 here about the arsehole in the news the other day?  
**super_chick_576:** Yea sound like a load of rubbish to me  
**combuskenskicks: **Sed he wood brng in new laws 2 hellp traners. yea rite.  
**super_chick_576: **Like how are 'new laws' going to help when they no nothing about wha happen out there?  
**super_chick_576: **Hes not going to get many votes if everyone no nothing  
**HappyWoopersinWater: **I heard that they are going to invent some new technology to control the 'problems'  
**HappyWoopersinWater submitted a ****link  
****HappyWoopersinWater: **It doesn't have that much detail yet. They're not releasing much.  
**combuskenskicks: **Wha the hell is this 'Locke Project'?  
**moustaches_on_pikachus: **Doesn't say much on it. Nor do any other sites and papers that I've looked at.  
**super_chick_576: **Wha ever it is hes not getting my vote  
**divingdeep23: **To right he aint

* * *

**The Weekend Paper  
THE START OF A NEW BEGINNING  
18****th**** of May, 20XX**

Our reporters today were finally allowed to enter Pokémon Institution after nearly two months of waiting to hear more about the promises that Mr Robert Wilson made to the public. Photography wasn't permitted on the premises but we were able to voice record conversations spoken by the many groups of scientists and engineers working in the building along with Mr Robert Wilson himself.

"…Our research has a long way to go yet," Spoke Mr Wilson, "But with the great men and women working here, progress is moving along at a greater speed than what I had originally thought it would be."

"…Many people have been hearing rumours as to what we have been trying to accomplish here… We only released as minimal as possible when the project just started but now, further information can be passed on about the soon to be finalised product of the 'Nuzlocke Project'…"

'Read more on pg. 5'

* * *

**Master Ball Forum  
****20/05/20XX**

**Lunar_Wing_Feather_287: **Apparently, they're calling it the 'Nuzlocke Project' now cause the first successful test subject that they used was a Nuzleaf.  
**fangirlingallthewayhome: **The way they're talking about 'test subjects' sounds like absolute cruelty towards the Pokémon. What are they really trying to accomplish? I say it's some sort of way for THEM to take control over the whole world with the way they talk.  
**Lunar_Wing_Feather_287: **IDK, it sounds like they really want to do some good for all the regions around the world. I'm not sure we should be judging them so quickly.  
**JustinBidoofFan2402: **That's stupid. They say that that poor Nuzleaf was their FIRST SUCCESSFUL test subject, meaning there were Pokémon before the Nuzleaf that hadn't worked. What happened to those Pokémon? Like they'd ever tell us when they're trying to get our votes out of us! CAPLOCK DOESN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS!  
**1routefollower1934: **Not like that's going to stop them. A lot of people on the internet are under the current voting age and even with all the celebrities and people that are old enough to vote, the politicians and money grabbing assholes out there could over vote them. Even if we did win and voted 'no' on him, they could easily forge the results and let him win anyway  
**Lunar_Wing_Feather_287: **That's true but the Nuzleaf they used had attacked its trainer while they were trying to find some new Pokémon for her team. She's currently hospitalised with severe injuries.  
**fangirlingallthewayhome: **THAT'S HORRIBLE!  
**Lunar_Wing_Feather_287: **If they really are trying to help everyone, they might be doing the right thing than what everyone is assuming.  
**Lunar_Wing_Feather_287: **Anyway, most of it is assuming. There are only a few real facts that the public are getting at the moment. I bet there will be more on the 'Nuzlocke Project' closer to the election date.

* * *

**The Daily Newspaper  
ARTICLE TITLE  
16****th**** of July, 20XX**

Press today gathered outside of Pokémon Institution as the head of the company, Mr Robert Wilson expanded on his reasons as to why he was running for Prime Minister and full details on the 'Nuzlocke Project' that has been internationally known for the past three months.

"Over the past few months," Mr Wilson started, "My team here at Pokémon Institution have been working non-stop on our latest technological breakthrough in hopes to help protect trainers wishing to adventure out into the wild. We hope that this new technology will become a permanent part of what trainers need to have but to do this, new laws would have to put into place."

"Our current head of government does not seem to understand what needs to be done so I am running for the position of Prime Minister in hopes to change the future for the better…"

* * *

**Sunrise Television  
Election Day Special  
23****rd**** of August, 20XX**

**Lily: **Welcome back for the Election Day Special on Sunrise with Lily and Peter.  
**Peter: **And for all of you just joining with us on this fine day, good morning.  
**Lily: **Later on in the show, we'll be talking with one of the most popular band to debut this year, Starmie Jewels along with a surprise guest. Oh, I can't wait much longer, Peter.  
**Peter: **You seem to be a big fan of them.  
**Lily: **Like you won't believe.  
**Peter: **Well, it'll be best if you save that energy for when they come into the studio. But I think first, since this is an election day special, we need to talk about the candidates running.  
**Lily: **Ah, yes. George Sharp who running for another three years and Robert Wilson and his 'Nuzlocke Project'. Tough choice if I have to say. So many things that give both opponents the advantage over the other; it all now comes down to the public's belief as to who will do a better job.  
**Peter: **Sharp has already given everyone a lot over the last couple of years that he has been in government but he doesn't seem to be living up to his standards this year.  
**Lily:** Hmm, and then we have Wilson with all these new promise on trying to help with the attacks that have been occurring over the years towards trainers out in the wild while they're on their adventures. That's really high expectations that he seemed to have set for himself there.  
**Peter: **Yet so far, he's lived up to them. His 'Nuzlocke Project' has said to be completed now but won't be enforced until after the elections. Haha, sounds to me like someone wants to get themselves some extra votes before times up. Who do you think you're voting for this year Lily?  
**Lily: **I'm not really certain but after everything that's been happening, I think I might be going for Wilson. His 'Nuzlocke Project' seems like what might be needed to bring the muchly needed protection that every trainer needs. I think I just said too many 'needs' in that one sentence.  
**Peter:** You probably did.  
**Lily: **But back to the point. After bring the news every morning to nearly every region and reporting attack after attack, I'd be willing to try almost anything if it meant that the numbers decreased.  
**Peter:** That's definitely true. I think Wilson got my vote also but what do you feel at home about who should be next at the head of the government? Tweet us on our Twitter feed as shown at the bottom of your screen or leave a message on the website.  
**Lily: **After the break, we'll be talking with Starmie Jewels and their concert tour that they'll soon be doing. For all you know, they might be near you.  
**Peter:** We'll also giving away three VIP Sound Check tickets to three lucky views if they can pick up the phone in time and respond with the first sentence 'Red Hot Starmie Jewels' VIP tickets'. It's going to be interesting who is going to respond.  
**Lily: **Oh, that it will be.  
**Both Laugh  
Cut to Break**

* * *

**Live Television Broadcast on PBC  
2****nd**** of September, 20XX**

**Robert Wilson: **Thank you to all that have voted for me to become your head of government and for those who didn't, I shall try to please you with the choices that I make for the better of every region. My first promise to you all, the 'Nuzlocke Project' will be placed into full force within the next few months along with new laws to help provide the additional protection and knowledge for our trainers.  
**Robert Wilson: **These years with me as your Prime Minister will be what I hope to be some of the best years for every region.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later**

* * *

Nearly everything he had said that night was complete lies. Yes, new laws were enforced and so was 'Nuzlocke' but they didn't benefit trainers to the way everyone thought they would. Training soon became cruel and torturous for anyone willing to go through the process of becoming a trainer.

But that wasn't the last of it.

And I, Daniel 'Dan' Howell, was about to experience something far worse than what had been shown to others on international news and the internet. This was just the start of my adventures.


End file.
